Conventional vehicle financing may require significant manual processing to determine a suitable match between a buyer and finance source. FIG. 5 illustrates a conventional process which lacks algorithms for automating the evaluation of credit applications. As a result, every application for credit must be manually reviewed to identify possible matches between buyers and finance sources. Furthermore, it may be necessary for the vehicle dealer to manually enter all of the bank and buyer's information. Accordingly, conventional financing processes may be labor intensive and error prone.